Overlord Maelstrom
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: During the mission to Nami Naruto awakens a new power. I do not own Naruto or Overlord or any other series that I may crossover with this.


**AN:I do not own Naruto or Overlord.  
**

* * *

 **(Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves))**

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki stood over the body of his fallen comrade and rival Sasuke Uchiha "You stupid bastard I never asked you to save me." Naruto said tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "He died in vain." a masked warrior in a green battle kimono said solemnly, the warrior then began to meld with the mirror of ice behind them "Shut up..." Naruto said harshly "... you don't know anything about him." Haku was a little shocked at the blond's tone.

As Naruto continued to stare at the young Uchiha's still form an ungodly amount of rage filled the blond and a dark energy began to surround him. The shear malice and hatred behind the energy shook Haku to the core. When the blond turned towards her, the ice user was shocked to see the blond's eyes had turned completely red with a strange almost demonic glow. The aura began to swirl around him all the senbon piercing his body were then expelled and his wounds began to heal. The blond then raised his hand towards the Hyõton user **"I'm going to kill you..."** he said his voice darker and rougher as his hand began to glow with a similar dark energy, Haku launched herself towards one of her mirrors only for it to shatter just before she could reach it the resulting shock-wave then knocked her back.

Haku looked back to see Naruto with his hand pointing towards the now destroyed mirror he then moved his hand towards to another mirror. The dark energy surrounding his hand began to increase before it was launched towards the mirror in a stream. As the energy connected with the mirror it almost looked like it was being absorbed into it. The energy spread out to the rest of the mirrors causing them all to crack then shatter. The remnants of the mirrors fell around the two warriors like snow Naruto then created several wolf heads using the same dark energy before launching them at Haku. The Hyoton user rolled to the side before launching several ice-senbon at the blond, but Naruto did not move instead he crossed his arms in an X shape in front of him and a blue aura then covered the blond's body. When the senbon came into contact with the aura they were either deflected or destroyed forcing Haku to cease her attack. Seeing that the Hyõton user had stopped Naruto dispelled the aura then dropped to his knee in exhaustion. When Haku saw this she created an ice-kunai and charged towards the blond, but Naruto just smiled when he noticed her approaching he raised his hand and fired a bolt of lightning at the masked girl before he through his hands behind himself and a massive wind swept through the area scattering the mist.

When the mist cleared everyone saw a large group of people at the uncompleted side of the bridge led by a balding midget with a broken arm and a cane "What are you doing here Gato?!" Zabuza demanded, the tiny tyrant silently cursed that his double cross had been revealed before it was time, but decided to go for it anyway "I've decided that you're too expensive so I'm terminating our contract." he said confidently.

As this was happening Kakashi took note of the state of his students Sakura was still guarding Tazuna, Sasuke was on the ground and he wasn't moving, and Naruto had fallen to his knee and looked like he was out of breath. Kakashi then prepared to rush over and defend his students, but a sudden bone chilling laugh from the young blond caused everyone to stop and look towards him as he stood. After his laughter had died down to a chuckle Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his sensei who was taken aback by the appearance of his eyes he then turned to Sakura and Kakashi saw the sorrow wash across his face before he turned to face Gato and his thugs. As he turned to face them Naruto began unleashing a large amount of KI causing the group of thugs to see a figure about eight feet in height clad in a rather demonic set of armor replace the boy in front of them. Gato however not only saw the figure he saw him vanish and appear right behind him now holding something in his hand the tiny tyrant looked to see what appeared to be a human heart in the figure's hand he then looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest he then looked back up just in time to see the figure crush his heart as the world faded to black.

Gato's eyes snapped open and he fell to his knees, his hand went to his chest. The tyrant breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his heart beating he then looked back to his thugs and saw each of them were in a similar state. It was then that he and his thugs looked at Naruto to see him just standing there with a sinister grin on his face before he vanished before everyone's eyes leaving no trace he was even there except his headband. The next thing everyone knew Gato was sent flying towards Zabuza and landed at the nukenin's feet, Naruto then raised his hand above his head. As he did dark lightning began to dance around him, then with a cold look in his eyes he said **'Wave of Ruin'** as he brought his hands down and a black pulse emanated from him instantly ageing the mercenaries to nothing but a pile of bones.

After the energy died down, Naruto had his hands on his knees his breathing ragged. After a few seconds the blond stood and took a step towards the others only for the section of the bridge he was on to collapse the last thing Naruto saw before he fell was the horrified faces of his sensei and crush while Sasuke was just starting to fully open his eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
